Raised by the Villain
by Tenaire2001
Summary: Valtor took Bloom from her parents' hands when she was young. She was taught to be evil, cruel, and vindictive like him. What will become of Bloom? What if her parents' discover who she really is?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Long live Princess Bloom" the crowd cheered as Queen Marion of Sparks raised the baby Princess Bloom of Sparks.

"We are so lucky to have such kid" Marion cried as she looked to her daughter's sapphire eyes.

"I agree" King Oritel replied.

"And I'm so lucky to have her as my sister so now she will have the Dragon Fire" Daphne replied as she made the Dragon Fire appear in her hands and she transferred it to Bloom

While the entire kingdom of Sparks rejoiced for their princess, the sky suddenly darkened and a storm followed. King Oritel immediately asks the guards to activate the shield.

They all looked up and suddenly a figure appeared from thin air. The man has blonde hair and wore a burgundy coat then suddenly King Oritel recognized the figure. He asked his guards to get ready and then he drew up his sword. Then he shouted at the figure.

"Valtor!"

"Long time no see, my dear friend. Didn't you miss me?" he replied with a smirk.

"After all you did? I don't think so. What are you doing here?"

"I just have to get something, something that would make the entire Magical Universe under my control"

"What is it?!"

"You're precious baby daughter, the second princess of Domino" then his smirk widened.

"No you won't have her!"

All the people who have witnessed were shocked then Queen Marion held Bloom tightly.

"You'll never get your hands on my daughter!"she cried out.

"But soon I will" then Valtor cast a spell then fog appeared all around. All people of the kingdom cannot see a thing. Valtor teleported suddenly beside Marion and stole Bloom from her. He teleported back and let the fog disappear. Then all of them were just shocked.

"Give her back Valtor!" Marion cried

"Bring my little sister back!"

"Oh don't worry Queen Marion and Daphne I'll be kind to your precious baby" He said with a devious smile.

"Guards seize him!" King Oritel ordered right away.

"Oh no you don't, Magical Destruction!" He casted a spell which made all the guards fell.

He teleported immediately to his lair and he left a devastated and grieved realm behind. He cradled the little princess then went back to practicing spells using dark energy. He saw that Bloom was watching him with amusement written in her eyes that made him feel delighted then he came to her.

"You seemed to be amused with dark energy. You have a greater potential than I ever thought of. You are not like other princesses I've ever seen." He chuckled "Don't worry because we are the only two who have the greatest power ever, the Dragon Fire" He raised his hand and continued."I'll just have to make it dark like mine" He let her Dragon Fire appear and cast a spell which made her power dark.

"Perfect" He said to himself with a devilish smile and went back to practice.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Start

**Her life**

Bloom grew up in Gardenia with the help Valtor. She was taught how to be a dark person ever since Valtor took her from the hands of her biological parents. He even made her power dark and taught her how to use simple to extraordinary spells. She grew up like Valtor, as she was as evil as him that she even wanted to conquer the Universe like he did. Even though these are who really they are, they had to hide it so they won't be suspected if there are people who came from outside Earth.

Bloom was already 16 years old. She is currently studying at Gardenia High School with her best friend, Roxy. They were best friends ever since they were in Kindergarten but even though they are the closest of friends, Roxy never knew the real Bloom. She never knew she possessed magic nor she is an evil person. And Bloom wants it that way.

**At Gardenia High School**

Bloom was walking to her next class. She was in a hurry since Roxy was waiting for her. She was also worried since the next teacher is strict and they had a quiz. She was running until he bumped into Breno.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here" Breno said as he was looking at Bloom. He was the 'school's toughest guy' and people were scared at him.

"What do you want?"

"Give me your lunch money or else" He gave her a threatening look.

"Or else what?" Bloom said

"You already know!"

"Know what?"

"Questioning authority? I don't think so!" He closed his fist, ready to punch her.

"And you think I will run? Ha! Stop while I'm still showing mercy" She gave a threatening look

"Now threatening me? How cute! But it won't work" His fist was on his way to hurt her then suddenly he felt he can't move. Then he felt intense heat surrounding him. He looked at Bloom and she said "You should have never messed with me" then she smirked. He fell into the ground then she walked away. She went to class and found Roxy.

Roxy saw Bloom and said "What took you so long? You're almost late for class!"

Bloom just said "Just took care of some things. And by the way, Breno won't be in this class"

"Finally!" Roxy exclaimed but Bloom just chuckled. The teacher went in and soon the class began.

**During Dismissal**

After the bell rang, they went out of class. Bloom said her goodbyes to her friends as they went home. She went inside the bathroom and teleported back home.

**At home**

She arrived at the front of the house and went inside. She saw Valtor sitting at the coach with a book.

"I'm back" She interrupted

He stopped reading the book and faced her. "Well, Good Afternoon!" then went back on the reading the book.

"Another spell book, I see" She said as she sat with him.

"So what are you planning?" She continued

"I'm planning for a great comeback"

"Why?"

"I want both of us to be rulers of the Magical Dimension" He said with a devious smile

"Why did you only think of it now even though we both know we always want it?"

"I just thought know is the right time to strike, isn't it?"

"You're right, but what are you planning?"

"How about destroying realm of Magix?"

"Why there?"

"They possess the most powerful spells and magic in the entire Universe"

"Oh, I see"

"So are you agreeing about the plan?"

"I don't know. They might discover I'm the 'Long Lost Princess of Domino' and you know I hate that" She complained

"And what's wrong about that?" He teased her

"Princess, gowns, tiaras...It's totally disgusting. Yes, I might be a princess but I will always be a dark, cruel, and evil person. That's why being a princess stinks!" She shouted out but Valtor just laughed

"I also never went outside Earth. That's what makes me so scared. Here they are all pathetic but out there they have magic even though not as powerful as us"

"I know, so how about changing your identity?"

"And what do you suggest?"

"I'm thinking of a student of Alfea?"

"Wait, I'll study in that stupid fairy school!"

"Bloom, they possess the most spells which we can use in order to take over the Magical Universe"

"I know, it's just – " she said but suddenly Valtor interrupted

"Terrible to be around with goodie-goodie fairies. I know"

"But what if I'm asked to transform? You know my power is dark" Bloom asked

"I'll disguise your power as if it is positive energy. Therefore, you will transform like a fairy."

"You really have an answer for everything, haven't you?"

"I'm a clever sorcerer, my dear" He smirked

"I know"

"Well, Bloom's got to disappear for a while"

Valtor raised his hand and dark magic covered Bloom. After the dark magic vanished, Bloom had a new look. She has dark brown hair, paler skin, and brown eyes. She is wearing a white top covered with a burgundy coat, pink skirt, and a pair of burgundy boots.

"You are ready to go to Cloud Alfea now 'Celine'"

"Of course" then they both laughed evilly.

"Now that's more I like it!"

**At the castle of Domino**

"It's been 16 years since we lost our daughter, Oritel. 16 years!" Queen Marion let tears flow down from her eyes. The pain ever since she lost her precious daughter never left her and each day it just gets worse.

"We'll find her one day my love" Oritel said as he patted her back when suddenly Daphne entered the room.

"Mom, Dad, I know you are in great pain but I have great news. I'm going to be a history teacher in Alfea!" Daphne said

"That's great Daphne!"Marion said as she hugged her

"I'm so proud of my princess!" Oritel said as he joined the hug.

"You'll become a great teacher, I know it!"

"Thanks mom and dad! I love you. I also promise that one day we will find Bloom. I will do my best" Daphne promised

"Go prepare now, you don't want to be late tomorrow right?" Oritel asked

"Yes dad. I will also call Ms. Faragonda and Griselda so I can discuss with them about some matters. I'm so excited especially tomorrow is the first day of classes in all schools." Daphne said excitedly.

**At the forest near Alfea**

With the snap of their fingers, they teleported near Lake Roccaluce.

"Go straight ahead, you will see the gates of Alfea. Remember also that we can communicate telepathically, so no one will be suspicious about you. Keep a low profile too. Lastly, be careful because your sister is there." Valtor instructed

"Daphne?"

"Yes, Bloom. Because of that, do not do anything that might suspect you as the Princess of Domino or else everything will be ruined."

"Okay"

"Farewell, Bloom"

"Farewell"

Bloom walked straight until she found the school of fairies in Magix, Alfea. The school was dominantly pink with blue roofs. She saw fairies and teachers were excited for the first day. She remembered the entire plan and smirked.

"It's time to play" then she went inside


	3. Chapter 2 - First Day at School

**At Alfea**

Bloom entered the fairy school in Magix. She looked around Alfea and saw Griselda, the second-in-charge of the school, checking if the students entering are enrolled. She lined up and was asked.

"Name?" Griselda asked

"Celine, from Sparks" Bloom answered as Griselda searched her name on the list.

"Oh there you are! Go straight ahead"

She followed as she saw Faragonda, the school's headmistress, giving her opening speech.

"Good morning fairies! – "

"How long is this going to take?" She complained. She felt weird being surrounded by fairies and thought that she is going to feel like this for an entire year.

"Ugh!" She exclaimed but luckily no one heard her.

"Now you can come in and look around! Enjoy your year at Alfea!" She finally ended

The students came in and went around the school. Bloom went immediately to find her room to be alone for a while. When she found her dorm she saw she has 5 roommates, according to the list. She went in and saw a girl with blonde hair. She is currently fixing her closet. _Wow she really has tons of clothes. _

"Hi! I am Stella and as you know I am the princess of Solaria" She introduced

_I'm staying with that stupid sun princess! Things just get worse… _she thought

"I'm Blo – I mean Celine from Sparks" She immediately answered.

_Whoa! That was close!_

"You must be a fire fairy"

"Yes, I am. Where is my room?"

"Over there" She pointed

"Thanks"

"Are you planning to go to the opening party later? It's going to be awesome! There are going to be music and especially boys from Red Fountain…and I'm dating someone who is royalty like me, and it's Prince Sky of Erakleyon!"

"Wow" she said, pretending to be interested

"Oh don't worry Celine. There are tons of handsome boys from Red Fountain, though not as much as mine. And you Celine deserve one of them!" Bloom just smiled

"Don't worry Celine, she's been always like that" A girl with a tan skin and light brown hair suddenly joined.

"Oh, by the way I am Flora and I'm from Linphea." She introduced

"Hi! You must be a nature fairy." Bloom simply said

"All that came from that planet are nature fairies Celine"

"Of course"

We were talking when 3 more of our roommates came in. One had bluish air and she kind of came from Asia with a headset on her, another had short pink hair and she has a high tech gadget on her hand, while the third was brown skinned, had a dark brown hair, and is kind of athletic. They entered the dorm and like we did a while ago they introduced themselves.

"I'm Musa, I'm a music fairy and from Melody"

"I am Tecna, and a technology fairy. I came from Zenith"

"I'm Aisha and the Princess of Andros"

"Looks like we have two princesses in our dorm" Musa said

_If you must know there are actually three but I prefer my real identity hidden_ she commented mentally

"Can I go to my room? I've got a lot to fix"

"Sure, sweetie" Flora said

"Thanks!"

She went to her room and closed the door. She saw the room she has is pink themed and she hate it.

"Disgusting! Time to bring some of my own touch" She waved her hand and dark energy covered the room.

"I like this better" She said as she laid down the bed.

After a few minutes, she arranged her clothes when suddenly she heard a knock. She went out of the room and saw Stella.

"Do you want to go shopping in Magix?" Stella asked

"No" She said simply

"Come on! We have to look fabulous later at the party" Stella pleaded

"Still a no" She answered again

"Please!" Stella begged badly

"Alright" She sighed

"Yes!" the blonde girl explained

"I'll stay in my room for a while and then we can go"

"Okay"

Bloom quickly went inside her room. She went to her bed and relaxed for a while. Then she suddenly thought of something.

_I have to talk to Valtor _Bloom thought

She assured all doors and windows are locked then she started chanting a dark spell. A crystal ball appeared on her hand then she said his name.

"Valtor" She whispered so no one would hear

When he saw Valtor he was smirking. He started the conversation.

"Bloom"

"How's Alfea?"

"Not bad"

"You seemed to like Alfea now. I remember you complained before you went there" His smirk widened

"What!" Bloom exclaimed which made Valtor chuckle

"I don't like it and hate it either"

"Fine, what are your activities for today?"

"I'm going with shopping with Stella because there will be a party between Alfea and Red Fountain later" She explained

"Ooh, you might be head over heels over soon!" he teased

'That won't happen"

"How come?"

"I'm not a vulnerable fairy, Valtor!" She exclaimed and luckily no one heard her

"Alright – Wait! You're hanging out with the princess of Solaria"

"Pretty much"

"Good luck"

"Thank you because I need that" they both laughed

"So when are you going to start stealing Alfea's spells?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you. There will be no fun!" She smirked

"Just don't keep me waiting. If you do, you know what will happen" He smirked back darkly

"I promise"

"You should go now because that sun princess is waiting for you"

"I know"

"Goodbye"

"Goodbye"

The crystal ball vanished in thin air. She changed her clothes with a snap of her finger. She now wore a pink top with a burgundy blazer, a pink skirt and a pair of pink boots. As much "pinkie" it is, she liked it. She went out and joined the rest.

"What took you long Celine?"

"I just called someone. Well everyone's here, let's go to Magix!"

They went out of the classroom and raced to the gates of the school. They rushed through the corridors until Bloom bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry" she apologized

When she looked to see who she bumped, she saw Daphne. Her eyes widened then she suddenly got nervous and scared.

"It's okay. Avoid running in the corridor"

"Yes Professor Daphne"

After Daphne walked away, Bloom sighed as she felt relief. She catched up with the girls and rested in front of Alfea.

"What happened?" Flora asked

"I bumped into Professor Daphne"

"Did she get mad?" Stella asked

"She just forgive me and continued her way"

"Thank goodness!" Stella said

"Now let's get a train to Magix!" Stella declared

"Why ride a train if you can easily go there in an instant?" Bloom said

With a wave of Bloom's hand, they immediately arrived at Magix. When they arrived, the rest were extremely shocked on what she just did.

"How did you do that?" Musa asked

"Do what?" Bloom asked Musa

"Teleport us here" Flora answered

"With magic, why?" Bloom questioned

"You know it requires great amount of power just to teleport and you kind of just waved your hand effortlessly" Tecna explained

"I thought teleporting is normal here"

"Only rare people can do that, Celine"

"Rare?"

"Yes, even most of the professors can't do that. Only Faragonda and Professor Daphne"

_So Daphne can perform powerful spells without the Dragon Fire? _Bloom asked mentally

"Well, we've been talking much on how in the world Bloom teleported but we have to focus on our main purpose in coming here" Stella paused for effect "Shopping!"

We all laughed and we went on our way. We walked around stores and tried to look for the best clothes. While all of us tried to look for one perfect dress, Stella bought every beautiful dress she see.

"This one looks perfect!" Stella exclaimed

"You bought every dress that looks 'perfect'" Musa remarked

"Well, I also have to fill my collection of dresses" Stella said

"Why do you have to do that?" Bloom asked

"I got to look fabulous anytime and anywhere in case I see Prince Sky!"

They all laughed and continued looking for dresses. Musa bought a pink dress with magenta ribbons on it. Tecna bought a green dress with a purple mini skirt on it. Layla bought a dress that matches her title as the Princess of waves. Bloom bought a burgundy dress with a white bow.

"Now we're all ready, let's go back to Alfea" Bloom said as everyone nodded. She waved her hand so they will have more time to prepare for the party.

**Not much action here and this is not my favourite chapter (only the longest yet). I will try to add some on the next chapter but remember…no promises**

**Sorry for the extremely long update. Intrams and school is bugging much of my time for 12 hours straight for a month and a half! Don't worry after school you will get awesome and quick updates (one month to go!)**

**As for the story, I'm planning on not making Bloom that evil. She will act like a normal teenager and there is going to be something big at the middle of the story. So stay tuned!**

**Thank you for all the reviews. I appreciate everything, from compliments to criticisms. I'm just so young I still have a lot to learn. I hope you like this story.**

**Bye,**

**Tenaire2001**


End file.
